Bait
by AndrewJane
Summary: DISTURBIA Alternate Ending. Turner's escape leaves Kale and company vulnerable. As they heal from the past, they wait in suffering, for the psycho's payback.


Disclaimer: I own nothing resembling or directly taken from the film _Disturbia._

**IMPORTANT A/N**: This begins towards the end of the film, when Kale, Julie, and Turner are fighting in the basement. It offers an alternate ending of sorts. This chapter is rather technical and really more of a prologue. It's only necessary for establishing the differences between this story and the film itself. I hope you enjoy!

Chapter One, THE BASEMENT

Panicked gasping swallowed Julie's screams. As her son battled the monster who had fooled everyone, she could only watch with glazed eyes and shaking limbs.

Dripping wet and beaten bloody, Kale and Turner whacked away at one another. Kale lunged at the larger man with gardening shears and determination. He was aiming to kill. This man had murdered countless women, manipulated the police, and terrorized his mother. She was the only family he had left and he refused to be responsible for the death of another parent.

Turner fought back with sheer ferocity. He threw Kale into the wall and stomped on his chest and torso. Kale's body, writhing in pain, slid away from attack towards his mother's sobbing cries. Julie's body was paralyzed with fear as she watched Turner approach her son, knife first. Kale glanced at her, quickly, with uncertainty in his eyes. She looked at him with shame.

"I'm sorry," Julie mouthed to her son, both now moments away from being slaughtered at the hands of a madman. Had she listened to Kale earlier that night, neither of them would be here, awaiting an imminent and vicious death.

Kale shifted his body back towards Turner's and with a sudden jolt of energy, leapt forward and knocked them both through the gap in the floor and into the watery tomb below.

Julie listened to the thrashing bodies pound and slice at one another below. She crept towards the hole, terrified of finding her son impaled by a kitchen knife or face down in the icy water.

"Mom!" she heard Kale shout as the splashing quieted. "Run! Get out of here, now!"

"Kale," she whispered, peering over the edge of the floor. Kale and Turner were facing each other. Turner still held the knife firmly in his hand. While Kale's upper body was littered with slices, Turner himself seemed to have caught a few nicks of the blade.

Turner coughed and cackled angrily. "Listen to your son, lady. He's a smarty, this one."

"Just go! I can hold him till the cops show," Kale glanced up at her urgently. "Fucking run!"

And Julie did. She jumped across the gap in the floor and took off through the maze of the basement, leaving the sound of splashing and screaming behind her. She burst through the front door just as two police cars skidded to a stop in the middle of the street.

"He's in the basement, in the water!" Julie screamed as the police officers ran towards the house. "Hurry. He has my son!"

"Stay by the car," one of the men shouted at her. "An ambulance is on the way."

As the cops disappeared into the house, Julie collapsed to her knees on the grass. She felt a presence approaching and turned to see Ashley running towards her from across the street.

"Mrs. Brecht!" she cried joining her on the lawn. "Where's Kale?"

"He's with Turner," she sobbed. "They're in the basement."

Ashley sped towards the front door, set on helping her boyfriend.

"Don't go in there!" Julie cried, stopping Ashley in her tracks. "The police are taking care of it. They said to wait here. They're going to help him. He'll be fine! They'll just shoot that bastard dead and Kale will walk out that door any second and he'll be just fucking fine!"

Ashley watched Julie crumble to ground, a guilty wreck, and felt her heart rate triple with anxiety. She waited at the door, desperate to enter but knowing full well what little help she would be. _Please don't let him die. Just don't let that bastard kill him_, she begged in her head.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of sirens. She had called for an ambulance and two had just arrived. Paramedics burst from the back of the trucks and ran towards Julie on the lawn, as more and more neighbors crept from their houses to watch the scene unfolding. Two gunshots echoed out from deep within the house. Everyone stopped and stared at the front door.

Ashley couldn't take it anymore and flew through the front door. Frightened tears streamed down her face and she sped towards the stairs screaming for Kale.

"Just leave him! It's too late," Ashley heard a man's voice yell from the basement. Her face fell with shock. _It's too late. He's gone._

"We'll have to wait for backup," the man clarified. "It's not safe enough. For now, we let him go."

"Hello?" Ashley yelled as she entered the winding basement. "Where are you?"

"Miss, stay where you are," the other police officer yelled at her. "It isn't safe down here."

"Kale!" she screamed. "Is Kale okay?"

"Miss, I need you to listen to me, okay? I need you to run and call for paramedics."

"The ambulance is already here," Ashley responded. "Is Kale alive?"

"Yeah Ash," Kale's shaky voiced comforted. "I'll be fine."

_Thank god,_ Ashley thought, unable to put her relief to words.

The man's voice added softly, "Miss, I need you to get the paramedics for me. Tell them to bring a stretcher. Can you do that?"

Ashley didn't even reply as she fled back up the stairs and through the front door of the house. She burst onto the lawn and ran towards the ambulances.

"I need some help down here!" she shouted. "They said they need paramedics. They need a stretcher!"

Immediately, a team of the EMTs took off into the house. Ashley approached the remaining ambulance, now occupied by Julie.

"Mrs. Brecht," she began. Julie looked to her pleadingly. "Kale's okay. He said he should be fine."

"Oh god," Julie cried. "Thank god."

"Yeah," Ashley smiled. "It's all over, finally."

Suddenly, Ashley's smile vanished. She turned to the paramedics. "Oh my god! Ronnie! He's in the house across the street, somewhere on the main floor."

The team bolted from the ambulance leaving Julie and Ashley behind. The women sat there quietly, eagerly awaiting an update on Kale and Ronnie. They weren't calm, merely too exhausted to do anything else.

_They'll both be fine_, Ashley thought to herself. _Everything is okay now. It's all over._

They sat and waited, as Turner fled through the webbed and twisted shadows of the sewers below.

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed. And, of course, REVIEW!


End file.
